Steven and the Diamond Force
by tarabenson106
Summary: Instead of Rose Quartz Starting the Rebellion, Yellow Diamond Rebelled against Homeworld, founding the Diamond Force which includes Malachite, Yellow Pearl, and Peridot.
1. Chapter 1

Steven Universe-Diamond Force AU

Summary-Instead of Rose Quartz Starting the Rebellion, Yellow Diamond Rebelled against Homeworld, founding the Diamond Force which includes Malachite, Yellow Pearl, and Peridot.

Weapons

Yellow Diamond/Steven-Shield

Yellow Pearl-Sword

Peridot-Cherry Bombs

Jasper-Crash Helmet

Lapis Lazuli-Water Wings

Malachite-Winged Helmet

Fusions

Yellow Diamond+Peridot=Alabaster

Steven+Lapis=Emerald

Yellow Pearl+Peridot=Tiger Eye

Malachite+Peridot=Jade

Malachite+Yellow Pearl=Serpentine

Malachite+Tiger Eye=Moonstone

Moonstone+Yellow Diamond=Turquoise(temple statue)

Prologue

Earth: When Yellow Diamond arrived on Earth she was enchanted by the life on the planet and refused to colonize it so she chose to rebel against the other Diamonds. Yellow Diamond and her Pearl were passing through the Beta Kindergarten when they noticed a Gem forming, it turned out to be a Jasper. Yellow Diamond convinced Jasper to help her and save the Earth. Weeks later Lapis Lazuli stood nervously in Blue Diamond's court. Sapphire had just predicted that the Diamond Force would be attacking soon, a few minutes later Yellow Diamond showed up with her Pearl and a Jasper. She poofed the Ruby guards but was out matched by Blue Diamond even after fusing with her Pearl. So they retreated, Lapis had never seen two different types of gems fuse before. That night Lapis snuck away from the court to find the Diamond Force, she confronted Yellow Diamond and asked about fusion. Yellow Diamond explained that different gems can fuse to become stronger and that when she fused with her Pearl they became Alabaster, Lapis was intrigued by this since she had never fused before. Yellow Diamond offered a spot on her team for Lapis if she was willing to fuse with Jasper, Lapis took the offer and fused with Jasper to become Malachite, she was excited. Yellow Diamond fused with her Pearl and took Malachite to confront Pink Diamond. Malachite managed to poof and crack Pink Pearl and teamed up on Pink Diamond with Alabaster and together they managed to poof her but Malachite didn't know her strength and accidentally shattered her. The Diamond Force immediately fled the scene, soon the Homeworld gems all left Earth and set off a corruption bomb which Yellow Diamond blocked with her shield. One thousand years later the Diamond Force was inspecting the Kindergarten for any newly formed gems when suddenly a space pod landed nearby. A Peridot came out and was shocked to see the Diamond Force uncorrupted. She explained that she was there to recruit any late arrivals from the Kindergarten. Yellow Diamond captured Peridot and kept her hostage, eventually Peridot grew loyal to Yellow Diamond and joined her team.

Homeworld: Rose Quartz sat in her new chamber, she had been promoted to leader of Pink Diamond's court after she had been shattered. Back on Earth she had recruited a Ruby and Sapphire, but Sapphire had disappeared, so she was stuck with just the Ruby. Ruby had acquired a set of limb enhancers from an ally Peridot which had been poofed and cracked so Ruby took them and painted them red to match her color shceme. Since Pink Pearl was cracked White Diamond lent her White Pearl. One thousand years later she was given an Amethyst from the Homeworld Kindergarten and got the idea to check the Earth Kindergarten for any stragglers. She sent a Peridot to Earth but after losing contact with her she decided that Peridot had been shattered by a corrupted Gem so she abandoned her Earth Kindergarten plan.

Chapter 1: Gem Shield

Steven stood at the Big Donut trying to understand why Cookie Cats were discontinued, after failing to come to a conclusion he collapsed in despair and shouted "Whyyyyyy!"

Sadie looked down at the forlorn boy and said "I would have saved you one if I knew you wanted one, but since they're gone forever you can have the freezer instead." Lars looked on skeptically. Steven joyfully carried the freezer and ran home whistling.

When he got the the shack where he lived he looked up at the temple it was connected to. The temple looked like a giant woman with long hair eight arms,and five eyes, when he went inside he was knocked back by big green bug. "Careful Steven, These Centipeetles are dangerous." Pearl told him. Pearl was a slender person with short yellow hair and a round pearl embedded in her chest.

The other two gems were Malachite and Peridot. Malachite was a large green woman about 10 feet tall with four arms and four eyes, she had dark green stripes on her face and arms, she also had a small diamond shaped gem for a nose and a gem in her back shaped like a water drop.

Peridot was a lime green woman with silky pale green hair and a visor, her gem was shaped like a triangle and embedded in her forehead, she also had mechanical arms and legs. She could also summon Cherry Bombs from her Gem.

After examining the Centipeetles Steven said "They don't look dangerous to me." Just then one of them spat acid on the floor melting it away. Pearl sliced it in half with her sword, but they weren't leaving behind any gems.

"There must be a mother nearby." Malachite said as she punched one, soon the Centipeetles were all defeated. Steven raided the freezer looking for a snack and was surprised to see a small collection of Cookie Cats.

"How did you get these?" Steven asked them.

"We purchased them from the snack shop you like to visit often." Peridot stated, as Steven ripped one open and chowed down, munching messily.

Suddenly the large, yellow, diamond shaped gem in his chest started to glow, and a large yellow shield appeared. It was tall, had four sides and was pointed at the top and bottom, like a diamond. Then a loud rumbling sound distracted him and the shield vanished.

Steven and the gems ran outside to see the Centipeetle mother, the gems attacked but got cornered. Steven tried to summon his shield but it wouldn't appear, and the gems were in trouble. Steven's concern for the gems gave him a burst of energy and his shield appeared distracting the Centipeetle.

"let's go!" Malachite shouted as she summoned her winged helmet, and the three gems ambushed the Centipeetle reducing it to a cloud of smoke which dropped a small green gem, that Malachite put in a bubble then sent it away.

"I figured out how to summon my shield you guys, it's summoned whenever I feel strongly about something, now I just have to figure out how to control my emotions." Steven said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Laser Beam Tank

"Gimme the bits!" Steven shouted as he pounded the counter of the Fry Shop, he continued to pound the counter and repeat his request until Mr. Fryman relented and handed him a bag filled with hard crunchy bits of fried potato.

"So what are these bits that you crave so much?" Peridot asked, as she watched him scarf them down.

"They're the extra pieces of potato that don't get sold." He said.

"Why do you like them so much? Aren't they too hard to-" she started to say before she noticed a large orb in the sky. "Come on, we need to get to the temple right away."

When they got back, the rest of the Diamond Force was looking up at the orb. "What is it?" Steven asked.

"It's a Red Eye, usually they scan a planet for signs of life but this one is moving too fast, if we don't stop it, it could smash us all to bits." Pearl said. "I wish Yellow Diamond was here, we could use her Laser Tank to destroy it."

"What's a Laser Tank?" Steven asked excitedly.

"It's a mecha-tank that shoots very powerful lasers that can destroy almost anything." Peridot said. "But we don't know where it is."

"Oh, I have an idea. Maybe my dad has it, I could go ask him." Steven said. Then he ran off to find his dad. Steven ran up to his dad's van outside the car wash, and started knocking, but no one answered, so he started pounding on the door and shouting "Dad, Daaad! We need your help!" there was still no answer. So Steven climbed into the driver's seat and leaned on the horn, a long beep sounded and his dad jumped out the back shouting in fear.

"Steven, what's up buddy? Why are you abusing my horn?"

"We need your help, the Gems can't destroy that thing in the sky and they can't find mom's Laser Tank."

"Oh wow, that's new." Greg said while looking up at the Red Eye, "Well maybe I can help you find it, I have a storage unit that she used put things in."

Steven and Greg walked up to the storage unit and opened it up, "If she had it, then it should be in there."

Steven climbed in and started to search for the cannon. He saw several cool stuff and decided to come back when he wasn't in danger. He found the Laser Tank in the way back.

"It's back here!" Steven yelled as he climbed into it and walked it all the way to the beach. Once he got there the Gems gathered around it. "So how does it work?" Steven asked.

"There's a pass-code but we don't know what it is, Yellow Diamond never told us." Pearl said. Steven started to push random numbers until he got an idea and entered a code. Suddenly the cannon on the tank started to glow yellow and blasted a giant yellow laser at the Red Eye disintegrating it.

"Wow Steven, how did you guess the pass-code?" Malachite asked.

"I just entered my birthday." Steven said, and the Gems just stared at him in shock.


End file.
